


Trust

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ClexFests 12 & 13:  Song fic (Dock of the Bay), and Accident (Sexual Problems)<br/>Crossover with Justice League.<br/>Thanks to my first round beta Theresa and my final beta Unhinged.<br/>The usual disclaimers: Smallville and all its characters belong to others.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

## Trust

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

Sol make its magnificent appearance at 5:15 a.m. The waves crashed like cymbals against the pylons of the dock cascading along the sand before pouring back out to sea. The salt and sand churned the water into a brackish stew complete with bits of seaweed and shells. Any stray pieces of fauna had been picked up by gulls and sandpipers long before the waves crashed against the dock. The gulls screamed loudly when they found themselves cheated out of their early meal by quick moving crabs ducking back into their tiny holes, all but vanishing as the water washed back out to sea. 

But nothing could crawl into the depths of his self-imposed desolation. Hunger and thirst were not recognized by this particular hollowness. His back spasmed during the darkness of night, crossed legs causing cramping for hours on end, hands clenched to the rail. No mantra for company, silence swept through him like the sound of angels. 

Clark knew. Clark knew. Clark knew and he never came back. Lex fingered his dirty fishing hat, rubbed his hands down his faded Diesel jeans and Dachshund t-shirt. He gently rubbed his face against the weathered post which dropped 20 feet beneath the pier before it sunk into the sand. Rope and wood railings lined the dock until it reached the beach where locals and tourists could enjoy the small bay area. Someone bumped him as they ran down the dock and still he didn't move. The noise of cars, people, and clanking fishing gear and coolers hurt his sensitive ears and it was time to make for his daytime retreat to a cheap motel within walking distance of the pier. The routine could continue forever. Conscious thoughts controlled now, he steadied himself as he stood working out the cramps in his legs. 

* * *

Three months ago. 

Superman stumbled into Metropolis Mercy Medical Center around 3 a.m., his ragged uniform barely clinging to his body and his cape nowhere in sight. His body was shaking, but his clear blue eyes gave no doubt to his determination. The few people who were at the hospital quickly got out of his way. 

"Where is Lex Luthor?" He demanded, at the nearest nurse's station, leaning wearily on the counter, his breathing erratic. Wiping his face with a bit of sleeve, his voice calmed. "Please, I know he was in an automobile accident. I'd find him myself..." He glanced up and around as if the gesture meant something. 

A nurse stepped forward flipping pages in a chart. She cleared her throat and stayed out of Superman's reach. "Mr. Luthor is in room 812. His emergency contact, Mr. Kent, was notified but we haven't heard from him." The nurse courageously looked into Superman's eyes. 

"Mr Kent's been away on assignment for the Planet." Superman dropped his head as if it was a great effort to hold it up. "I'm sure he's missed your message. I'm going up to see Mr. Luthor now." He sped off without waiting for any objections, not that there would have been any. 

He should have been at home rather that off helping to hold back that dam in Africa. The rest of the Justice League could have handled it and they knew it. The Bat just liked to bust his balls now and then and make sure he and Lex didn't enjoy too much bliss after their recent nuptials. And why hadn't anyone told him Kryptonite had been used years ago to in the original building of the dam because it was believed to add mystical strength? He cringed. Leaning against the side of the elevator, Superman closed his eyes. The Kryptonite had affected him until a tiny crack began below water level. He held on as long as he could. Where were the others? Green Lantern could have done this. Suddenly he blacked out and was buried under tons of concrete and Kryptonite. It had taken nearly 12 hours for the League to find him and get him out. 

"Where...?" Superman croaked, lying in a grassy area miles away from the newly formed lake. 

"We knew the dam would break and we were helping farmers and families move to higher ground," Wonder Woman said, gently stroking his face. "I thought you knew the dam had K. in it." She frowned and stared at Batman. 

"I thought you told him!" Batman glared at Manhunter. 

"Obviously, we dropped the ball on this one," Flash said, stepping forward handing Superman the Satellite Radio. "You need to hear this." 

Once he found out Lex had been hurt, he demanded that Batman fly him to Metropolis in the Batplane He was lucky to be alive and too weak to fly himself. 

The elevator dinged when it reached the 8th floor and Superman stepped out into the quiet corridor. He glanced at the numbering sequence on the wall and headed left. A linen closet across the hall reminded him how filthy he was and seconds later he was clean and dressed in scrubs. The rags of his Superman uniform lay in ashes on the floor. Lex's room was 4 doors further down on the right. 

Inside the large Intensive Care room, Lex could barely be seen against the backdrop of monitors, tubes, wires, one arm cast and two leg casts, one in traction. His head was wrapped and supported by a neck brace. 

One blue-grey eye popped open and an attempted smile raised one corner of Lex's mouth. 

"Glad y'r her', Cl'k." Lex mumbled, reaching out with his uninjured left hand. 

"Lex, I am so sorry." Clark rushed to Lex's bedside. "I should have been here this afternoon. I shouldn't have cancelled our dinner plans. It's all my fault. I'm going to kill that fucking Bat..." 

"Clark, no... accident." Words were coming easier as Lex continued to waken. "Least I was wearing seat belt. You should see the semi!" 

Clark rolled his eyes at the attempt at humor. "You need to rest. Your mouth seems to be intact." 

"My jaw didn't ge' broken dear, and my voice is fine." Lex scowled. 

"Has the doctor spoken with you, yet? What was your complete list of injuries?" There was no chart in the room. 

"No, I think I haven't been awake yet," Lex rubbed Clark's palm. "Can you scan me?" 

"Um." Clark's powers were pretty much offline right now and he didn't want to worry Lex. He glanced over the wrapped and plastered body and answered. "Other than what you see, everything looks fine." Clark grinned. "I'd stay, but there are a couple of things I need to take care of. I'll be back before you wake up again." 

"Okay," Lex said and closed his eyes. He looked so small in the bed with his casts and all the equipment around him. 

Clark leaned in and kissed Lex softly on the lips and put his hand gently under the blanket to feel his heartbeat. 

* * *

Six weeks after leaving Lex in the hospital, Clark threw open the heavy oak doors to Bruce Wayne's large private office at Wayne Industries in Gotham City. Bruce didn't look up from the reports he was scribbling notes on. His face turned into a scowl as he looked at his watch. It was 3 p.m. 

"You fucking left me there!" Clark strode up to Bruce's desk and leaned over, planting his hands on either side of Bruce. Clark glared down into Bruce's dark features as he looked up from his papers. 

"Take your hands off my desk and move back." Bruce was not taken by surprise. Electronic security had alerted him the second Clark breached a locked door. Bruce used his dangerous glare in an attempt to get Clark to stand down. When Clark didn't budge, Bruce pushed Clark's arms. He knew he'd didn't possess the strength to move Clark if he didn't want to be moved, but Clark finally gave into Bruce's authority. 

"I was only supposed to be at the Fortress a few hours." Clark waived his arms and stomped around the darkly appointed office. Walnut bookshelves, 2 heavy leather chairs with a matching L-shaped couch and a burled cherry coffee table. "It's been 6 weeks!" 

"The A.I. said you needed some extensive repair and that I should leave without you." Bruce stood and shrugged, walking around his desk to lean against one of the leather chairs. "I assumed you'd fly home when you were all fixed up." 

"You're an asshole!" Clark whirled around. "Lex is gone! You did know about Lex's accident, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I heard the reports..." Bruce moved away from his desk while Clark walked toward him. He slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks and didn't break Clark's gaze. 

"Did you check on him for me?" Clark stood inches in front of Bruce, fists flexing. "It's been a long time since the accident. Did you even call the hospital to see how he was doing? Maybe stop by and tell him where I was... so he wouldn't worry. So maybe he wouldn't think I 'd abandoned him?" 

Immediately Bruce knew he'd screwed up. The thought never crossed his mind. And why hadn't it? Because he didn't like Lex Luthor, that's why. "Lex is gone? Where?" 

"He left the rehab unit 10 days ago and he hasn't been seen since," Clark said miserably as he sunk into one of the chairs. 

"So his injuries must be healed and..." Bruce removed his hands from his pockets and walked toward the bookcases. 

"Yes. His broken bones." Clark held his head in his large hands. "I couldn't X-ray him when I got there. My powers were out. So I assumed everything I saw was it." Clark glanced over at Bruce and whispered, "There was more." 

"We'll find him, Clark." Bruce touched a hidden keypad beneath a concealed panel. 

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice was stoic as always. 

"I need you to gather whatever information you can about Lex Luthor's disappearance from Metropolis Mercy 10 days ago. Use whatever resources you have to." 

"Yes Master Bruce. Will young Master Kent be visiting for a time?" 

What? Now Bruce was offering help? "No, I won't be visiting!" Clark stood and sped for the office doors. "I'll find him. Fuck you and the damned League! You didn't care then. Why should you care now?" 

* * *

Clark emailed his resignation to Perry White at The Daily Planet. He never opened the 26 replies he received within the hour. 

* * *

When the Metropolis doctors couldn't reach Clark, they called Lionel. His fucking father was not on Lex's list of people to call in emergencies. Jonathan Kent was number two on his list, then his goddamn lawyer! He'd rather the doctors had called Lucas for God's sake. At least his bastard half-brother would have gotten a laugh out of Lex's condition and told them to pull the plug! But Lionel at first repulsed by his son's injuries, turned into the Doting Father, secretly delighting in watching Lex suffer though the pain and humiliation of living. 

"Well Lex," Lionel had said with a resounding chuckle over the phone a week after Lex's accident. "Am I supposed to change all of our business documents to reflect your status as my daughter now?" He laughed cruelly. Lionel had only been to visit once, right after the accident when Lex had been asleep. He now spoke with his son's doctors, obtaining all Lex's medical information by phone. 

"Dad, I'm capable of making my own medical decisions now..." 

Lionel cut him off, "That's not what the doctors tell me, son. We don't want you doing something rash, now." 

Lex remembered shuddering and the loud snap that closing the cell phone made. He didn't worry then because Clark would be home soon he had no doubt. 

The unveiling occurred three weeks after the accident. His arm was healed as well as his head, but his leg need a little more time. The nurse cut the bandages around his chest and removed those first. Wow. It had felt good to get those off. Just a thin scar that would fade. Lex remembered smiling. She had him lie back and she carefully cut the dressings which wrapped around his groin and upper thighs. One leg was still in a plaster cast. The air was cool and Lex shivered as the dressings fell away. The nurse pulled a light blanket over Lex. She picked up all the waste and dumped it into a red receptacle then turned to Lex. 

"Everything looks nice Mr. Luthor," she said, indicating his wounds. "I'll call the doctor in now." She walked out and the door shut behind her. 

Lex's brain was fuzzy. Still not completely aware of his condition, feeling little pain. Throwing back the blanket he stared at his body. A few pale yellow bruises across his abdomen lingered, the plaster leg cast even whiter than his ivory skin. Purple he liked purple, didn't he? Light purple and black spread all through his groin area. If he'd had pubic hair, that's the area the deep bruising was, only double. Frantically Lex searched with his good hand and found a small lump. He quickly passed over that and continued searching. With a sigh of relief he found a testicle and held on for a moment, caressing. Oh, yes, he sighed, it still felt good. Letting go he carefully patted down the area again, it was still very sore. Only one testicle? He frowned. Luthors were whole. No wonder Lionel... Fuck Lionel. Clark wouldn't care. He could pound Clark into the mattress just as hard as before. The corner of his mouth turned up in a sly grin. Was he still bandaged? Rising to a half seated position, Lex pushed himself up on his elbows. There were no bandages. His eyes saw the short scaly protrusion and realized what it was that his hands could not make themselves believe. Panic widened his eyes. Lex screamed; his arms fell to his sides and unconsciousness overtook him. 

* * *

Clark slammed the penthouse phone down when Diana landed on the balcony. She lightly rapped on the glass and Clark glowered at her a moment before sliding open the doors. 

Diana touched his shoulder and Clark flinched when he turned to face her. "The League is extremely sorry about your husband. Especially Batman." She reached out to embrace him, but Clark slipped out of her touch. 

"I'm sure he is," Clark said mockingly as he paced around the room, finally stopping to stare out over the Metropolis skyline. "That's why he left me in the Arctic. That's why he never went to see Lex while he was in the hospital." Clark whirled around to confront Diana. "And why didn't you go to see Lex? To tell him where I was and that I'd be back? He thought, thinks I deserted him! Why is it that you and everyone else forgot about me?" Clark's eyes darkened into a deep menacing sapphire blue. 

Diana was silent for a moment then walked up to Clark. She gazed out the windows and took a deep breath. "None of the rest of us are in a committed relationship. I know it sounds heartless, but it never occurred to me to check on Lex for you." She hung her head and reached for Clark's hand. "We still had a world to protect and it took more of our time without you." 

"I think you'd better go," Clark said, bitterly, slipping his hands into the pockets of his chinos. 

Diana opened the glass doors to leave but turned back to Clark, meeting his eyes. "Wherever we're needed we look for him." Wonder Woman stepped to the edge of the balcony and lifted into the sky. 

* * *

It was early morning but with the drapes pulled inside Lex's mini-suite, it was darker than midnight. The pastel colors that seemed to be the decorating standard in the Florida Keys were grating on Lex's senses. Varying shades of black and grey better suited his current state of mind. Moving around with the efficiency of a blind man, Lex opened the mini-fridge and was blinded by the lightbulb within. He threw up an arm to cover his eyes and reached for a bottle of water with the other. The plastic bottle felt cheap in his hand and not the right shape. He tilted his head back and took a long swallow. The taste was off, too earthy; obviously not imported from Wales. 

Lex slipped out of his loafers, padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Unfortunately it was a water saving shower head and he cursed the light spray it emitted. But the water heater worked well and soon he was standing under a satisfactory light, hot spray. The shower gel he'd bought at the convenience store was better than the motel's bar soap, but not by much. Cheap vanilla assaulted his olfactory glands, but the gel was thick and didn't easily drip off his hands. He ran his hands down his chest, slowly caressing his long neglected body. Other than for cleansing, Lex had never touched himself since the accident. He didn't even consider what was different about today. He grazed a rosy nipple with his thumb and his breath hitched. Warmth slowly trickled down his torso to pool in his crotch. His eyes closed and he leaned back against the shower wall, and continued the tug-of-war he played with his nipples. He moaned. God, it felt good! Why had he waited so long? The urologist had told him anytime... Clark would find him an abomination. That's why he never came back to the hospital. He'd known about the... injury. 

Lex sighed and one hand slithered further down to explore a flat abdomen, but little less muscular than usual. In fact, his chest had lost some muscle mass also. He'd have to work on that. His testicles ached, demanding to be petted. Sometimes he felt like he still had both. Avoiding his penis, Lex cupped his ball and rolled it gently in his hand. Fuck! So slick in his soapy hand and he rolled and tugged gently at the sack. He would come at any second, it had been so long. He could see Clark on his knees worshiping him. Feel the young man's wet mouth pulling, sucking, teasing, and swallowing him down. The earnest eyes looking up filling Lex with all the love he thought he'd ever need. Lex was coming, on the edge. He reached for his cock which was erect and had extended to twice it's normal size. Lex tried to push the sight of it out of his mind, tried to think of Clark again, but the damn thing went soft in his hand. He jerked on it painfully and the shower spray wet his face as he sobbed dry tears. 

Lex wasn't sure if he'd been sleeping or not. Sometimes his dreams mimicked real life so well he couldn't tell the difference. But he was sure he'd heard voices outside his room whispering his name. He hadn't used his real name since he left Metropolis and dread swept through him. He stood, naked, and walked silently to the cheap chest of drawers to get clean clothes. 

The door to the small suite flew open and two body guards entered followed by Lionel dressed in a tropical linen suit. He sported an expensive straw hat with a leather band which looked magnificent atop all that hair. 

"Lex, son, I've found you!" Lionel held out his arms as he rushed toward Lex. One of the bodyguards turned on the overhead light and Lionel stopped dead in his tracks and turned away. "Cover yourself! Disgusting!" 

"Good to see you too, Dad." Lex reached for a pair of soft cotton briefs and then quickly pulled on a pair of drawstring shorts. He didn't bother with a shirt for the moment. "Funny, but I didn't know I was lost. I know where I am." 

"Lex. Lex." Lionel turned back and held his arms out as if to embrace his son. "The world is looking for you. I've had my best teams searching for you and finally... here you are." Lionel smiled smugly. "What a dreadful place, son." He walked around and opened a set of drapes. "Filthy bay view, how quaint. Is that a drunken vagrant I see sleeping on the bench over there?" Lionel tsked. 

Lex dug deep and found his 'Luthor mask'. He wasn't sure how long he could hold it in place. He just wanted the darkness and silence back. He sat on the edge of a chair. 

"Time to go home son." To the bodyguards, "Get out." They left obediently. Lionel squatted to look his son in the face and his tone softened. "Lex, I've talked to some plastic surgeons and they can fix you right up so everything looks normal." He gently touched his son's bare arm and Lex flinched almost imperceptibly. 

This new Dad sounded so concerned, so loving. Something was wrong. Mask still in place Lex sat back in the chair. 

"Why Dad? And just because it can look normal doesn't mean it will work right. I'm sure you asked your surgeons that, didn't you? What was their answer? And what do you get out of it? I'm sure you don't want any kind of cripple as your heir, especially if that cripple can't give you grandchildren." 

Lionel stood up scowling. "I trying here Lex to be a good father, offering love and hope..." 

"You fucked that up too long ago Dad," Lex said bitterly. He could only hold on a few more minutes. Could he ask? Would his father hear something in his voice? 

"Have you heard anything from Clark?" Lex kept his face as expressionless as he could. 

"Ahhhh." Lionel sported a large smile. "Yes, I believe he's made himself seen here and there. I think I heard that he was seeing some woman nearly as tall as he is, dark hair, named Diana or something like that? Not sure. I don't keep up with other people's social lives. But wait! You two are married, aren't you? I'm sure when you get home, you can work everything out." 

Lex felt his mask melt away, slumping over in the chair. Lionel touched his shoulder and Lex twisted away violently scrambling out of the chair to plaster himself against the farthest wall. 

"Leave!" Lex said in a low voice. 

"Let me take you home." Lionel tried one more time, standing with the motel door open, a hint of compassion in his voice. 

"Get out, now." Lex's voice was so quiet Lionel almost didn't hear it. 

"At least let me leave you some money, son." Lionel smirked, dropped some bills on the kitchen table and pulled the door shut behind him. 

* * *

"He was in the Keys several days ago," Lionel spoke into the phone and gave Clark the address of the motel where he'd found Lex. He swivelled in his chair and gazed across his stark office of chrome and shades of blue and black. "It's of no importance to me whether you believe it or not Mr. Kent, but I do care for my son. He wouldn't return with me. Perhaps he will with you. I did not want to exercise force at that time." Lionel held the phone away from his ear while Clark screamed his expletives and threats of bodily harm. The young man had a Masters Degree and still didn't have a better command of the English language than this? "I didn't know before now. I suggest you go get him." Lionel terminated the call. He would never understand the attraction Lex felt for Clark Kent except for a purely physical one. The young man was a feast for the eyes... but, alas, Lionel preferred pussy. 

Clark landed discreetly behind the Beachside Suites five minutes after terminating the call with Lionel. He walked right in. The door was unlocked and Lex was gone. 

* * *

Clark landed in his Superman uniform at end of the dock, watching his husband for a few moments. At first Clark refused to believe this thin, bent man in worn clothes, wearing a fishing hat could possibly be his Lex. 

Clark sped down the pier while Lex worked the kinks out of his legs and back. He looked like he could barely stand. He stopped in front of Lex and waited for recognition before touching him. 

"Clark?" Lex rubbed his eyes and looked again. Lex found himself wrapped up in strong arms. 

God! It felt like Lex had lost 35 pounds time he was gone. "God Lex, It's me." 

Gently lifting Lex he carried him to the end of the dock. Concerned on-lookers were crowding around and getting in Superman's way. 

"I'm flying Mr. Luthor to my Fortress for healing as per his husband's instructions." Clark's voice was deep and left no room for argument as he held Lex close to him, wrapped in his cape. 

"No, Clark," Lex murmured so only Clark could hear. "You can't love me. ...ugly." 

"Close your eyes Lex." The wind swirled as Clark cradled Lex in his arms. He leapt into the approaching warmth as Sol continued to rise in the East. 

* * *

Clark's jaw set and his eyes narrowed as the door was slammed in his face. In the three weeks since he'd brought his husband home Clark had been locked out of their bedroom and their bathroom. He had not seen anything but a fully clothed Lex since their return. 

Lex stayed shut up in the bedroom for days. Clark x-rayed the room occasionally to be sure his husband was still in there. Lex would take food and drink from the housekeeper but not from Clark. Super-hearing only brought silence. No TV, no music, no computer sounds... only complete silence bounced off Clark's eardrums. 

Sometimes Clark would sit in front of the bedroom door and talk to Lex and pretend they were having a normal conversation. He explained in detail why he had left Lex at the hospital after he saw him. About Batman's negligence and his own fury to find out that no one had checked in on Lex while he was in a healing cubicle at his Fortress. 

Clark asked to be forgiven, for telling Lex that day that he would be back soon. He poured out his love to the man he'd asked to marry him. He explained that Lex's disfigurements and dysfunction could be remedied at the Fortress. Clark never cried, never tried to break down the door, never lost his temper while talking 'with' Lex. Lex had to be coaxed out. He had to be reassured that he could trust Clark again. Day after day, Clark would talk 'with' Lex. 

One day when Clark couldn't think of anything new to talk about, he just sat against the hall wall with his head drooping to one side. The bedroom door opened silently. Lex stood in the doorway. 

"I thought you'd gone," Lex drawled. "You finally shut up." 

Blue eyes blinked several times to wet them. Lex looked much too thin and oh so pale. But the door was open. 

"Do you want me to go?" Clark asked. His gut tightened in anticipation of Lex's answer. He didn't want to leave the penthouse, but he would if Lex asked him to. "Lex, I love..." 

"Clark I can't. You and," Lex waved his hand around in the vicinity of his crotch, "this abomination... You don't know." 

Clark rolled to his knees before Lex saw him move. No more coaxing. Lex's belt was unbuckled and his pants and boxers were around his ankles as he was gently pushed against the wall. Clark's gaze had never left his husband's eyes. 

"Clark, no," Lex said trying to sound in control. He grabbed Clark's head and tried to push him away. 

Clark pushed his hands up under Lex's pale blue sweater and pulled it off over his head. Lex shuddered and Clark tilted his head up to kiss him. Lex turned his head to the side and Clark managed to mouth a sexy ear, trailing his tongue along Lex's sharp jawline. A quick slurp at each rosy nipple and Lex threw his head back muttering nonsensical words. Now Clark studied Lex's genitals. He was not grossed out. Lex had one normal testicle and a shortened penis that had been resectioned and seemed functional since it was fully erect. Clark licked and tugged at Lex's ball sac. Strong hands held Lex up when he cried out Clark's name and nearly buckled at the knees. Clark licked up and gently pulled Lex's cock into his mouth. The skin was soft and the lack of pubic hair made this so much easier. 

Lex tensed and tried to pull away. "Clark no." 

"Yes Lex. This is you, I love all of you." 

Clark opened his mouth and tongued around Lex's cock. It was thick at the base and Clark sucked and tongued and used Lex's reactions to guide him in what gave him pleasure. 

Lex's hands roamed all over Clark as far as they could reach. Slurp, swirl, super-tongue on the job. Lex felt the pressure building, pooling. Sweet ache for release. Almost talked himself out of it, but here was Clark, his husband, loving him. In sickness and in health. Lex grit his teeth and fucked Clark's mouth building a steady short stroke rhythm. Finally as he met Sol at the apex of her brightness, Lex knew he would never doubt Clark again. 

End 

(Sitting On) The Dock Of The Bay  
by Otis Redding 

Sittin' in the morning sun,  
I'll be sittin' when the evenin' come.  
Watchin' the ships roll in,  
Then I watch 'em roll away again. 

Yeah, I'm sittin on the dock of the bay, Watchin' the tide roll away.  
Ooh, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the day, Wastin' time. 

I left my home in Georgia,  
Headed for the Frisco bay.  
I have nothin' to live for,  
Look like nothin's gonna come my way. 

So I'm just gonna sit on the dock of the bay, Watchin' the tide roll away.  
Ooh, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the day, Wastin' time. 

Looks like nothin's gonna change;  
Everything still remains the same.  
I can't do what ten people tell me to do, So I guess I'll remain the same. 

Sittin' here restin' my bones,  
And this loneliness won't leave me alone. Two housand miles I roam,  
Just to make this dock my home. 

Now I'm just gonna sit at the dock of the bay, Watchin' the tide roll away.  
Ooh, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay, Wastin' time. 


End file.
